The Will of Fire And The Burns It Leaves
by NightWolf14
Summary: This is a Naruto supper strong fic, taken at a young age to train into a beast. There will be some changes to original Naruto storyline, but nothing major. eventual NaruXHanXFemHaku. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to make a good Naruto adventure. I believe many stories pick either romance, adventure, or his power. I want to make a good mesh of these. I am not up to date with the anime so I will be starting from the very beginning and progress from there. **I WILL NOT PUBLISH OFTEN AND WILL IGNORE FLAMES. **This story may not even get done but it will be good. Now I leave you in the hands, of Sarutobi.

The Will of Fire And The Burns It Leaves

" Naruto! Get back here before I take away your ramen for a week!" yelled the third. He was currently chasing a five year old knucklehead that had stolen his hat, that's right, the Hokage hat. " Curse that child, not only is he determined, he is as cunning as his tenant. I have to focus his efforts into something more useful. NARUTO! If you come back I will show you a jutsu!" _Maybe that will work._

" Really old man?" Naruto questioned. _Dam! When did he get next to me?_ " If I get my hat back maybe." , " What do you mean maybe, I have the hat, you need it. Maybe is not an issue jiji." _That crazy child, I guess I need to stop thinking he is a fool. _" Fine Naruto, I will teach you the **Kage Bushin no jutsu**. But when I do, you cannot take my hat or prank me for a month." Sarutobi was tired and somewhat annoyed that he lost to a child, though clever, a child. "Fine jiji, but I suggest you catch the hat!"

POOF

And the boy vanished, leaving a hat hanging in the air. _A replacement jutsu? He is learning quickly. I wonder if Kakashi has anything to do with this. _Sarutobi grabbed his hat and shushined back to the tower. And happened to land in a pile of hats and paperwork. POOF POOF POOF POOF and the hats disappeared, leaving the original sitting on his desk. _He never took it? Then what do I have in my hand? _As he looked, he saw a suspiciously large ramen bill in his hand where the hat should have been. _**I SWEAR TO KAMI, THAT BOY HAD BETTER LEARN HOW RUN! **_**"NARUTOOOOOOO!"**

Naruto was lying on his bed pondering what the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **did? He knew what **Bushin **did, but a more advanced version could mean anything. _Anyway, I am learning a new jutsu and have all the time in the world to think . . . ABOUT RAMEN!_

After a few days, Sarutobi had taught Naruto the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** and Naruto had already figured out about every possible use for it. Sarutobi was slightly annoyed by this because now his ANBU had 5 Narutos to watch. At least his training sessions with Naruto had seen dramatic results. for being five, Naruto was well on his way to being physically and mentally ready as a shinobi.

_Naruto really will be a great shinobi, but I fear that my training alone will not be enough to make him fully trusting and safe in this village. Minato, I am so sorry for what these people do to your son. _The Third snapped out of his depressing thoughts as an idea came to him. _I fear what this will do, but i have to try. _**"Summoning Jutsu! Monkey King Enma!"  
**

"Hai Sarutobi, it has been too long." called the large monkey slowly becoming visible in the cloud of smoke. "I fear too long Enma. I have a request, but first I must ask, how well do you know and communicate with the other summons?" Asked Sarutobi in a very serious manner. "I fear the implications but well enough. I meet with them and we occasionally train." replied Enma.

"Then I have a request, sad as it may sound, I would like to send a child back to the summon world for 8 years. I know this is a very long time, but I think this boy needs it." Sarutobi stated. "Sarutobi, I am very hesitant. Not only will this child be away for many years, but if you die in that time, he may never get back." said a worryful Enma. "Enma, I am saddened that you think so little of me. I am not ignorant in the ways of seals. I can set up a summon with my blood in a time seal. Not without preparation, but i am plenty capable. And as for being away, it is for the best. Now i would ask you return and talk to as many Boss summons as you can about this young boys training. I will look after him until he is six, but i really want the best for him and i see no other option."

After a long pause, Enma agreed. "Recall me within the next weeks and i should have an answer for you from the other summons. Despite my better judgment, I agree for the monkey summons."

Poof

And Sarutobi was alone in his office once more, unaware of the henged Naruto paper in his many stacks. _Old man, why are you doing this? And what is to come if I stay?_

Naruto's birthday was fast approaching and he was getting very very nervous. Jiji had not brought up the subject of the summons or the trip with him. _I hope that the plans are still in effect for my departure. DAM, nice vocabulary for a five, no six year old! _And with that, Naruto left for Jiji's office.

In Sarutobi's office

From Enma, "Sarutobi, we apologize for delaying the message so long, but the Summons Under the Stars have agreed to train your child. Our entire pact includes the toads, monkeys, slugs, dogs, and some other non summon creatures that we deemed fit to join the pact. This is why it took so long to get an answer, our pact works on unanimous vote and many of us disagreed as this has never been done before. Now as one, we accept your child to be a student of the summons. Jiraiya has been made aware by the toads, Hatake Kakashi by the dogs, and now the only boss to fit in the room, I Enma, hereby take responsibility of the Nine Tailed Fox Jinchuriki, Son of Minato, Uzamaki Naruto. " a series of "HAI!"s chorused around the room as several animals spoke.

"Thank you, all of you. It makes my old heart proud to know that I will ensure Naruto's future. As Hokage of the Konohagakure, Sarutobi, and a proud old man, I bless you in your journey to come. Naruto, you can unhenge now."

Shocked, a painting poofed into the blonde boy that was stunned to hear of his future. "Jiji, how long will I be gone?" That was all Naruto could manage to get out."I believe that you should come back at the age of fourteen, so you have eight years to train into the shinobi I know that you can be. Please don't hate me Naruto, I see how the village treats you and try to protect you, but with your birthday coming up and worse, the academy in your future, I believe this is the safest and best option for you." Sarutobi was choked out as his last lines came out.

"How can I hate you Sensei, you have looked out for me and now are trying to protect me. I love you old man, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cried. After all the emotion in Sarutobi's speech, he couldn't help but cry as he hugged the old man.

**So how was it guys? i predict the next installment to be out in a week or two. I don't plan on ANY changes as to how it begins and next chapter . . . HE's BACK! It will be flashbacks, mystery and a grand test of his power. I mentioned Jiraiya and Kakashi so that he will be around people somewhat and learn bad ass jutsu. I plan on this going all the way to Pein, but i am just watching episode 100 of the shippuden now. so the story will progress with me. Hope you love it!**

**NightWolf14**


	2. The Return Of The Summons' Apprentice

The Return of The Summons' Apprentice

**I am sorry I don't update often. I also apologize for the crap first chapter. Unfortunately I am not that good at writing dialogue. sorry. Anywho, ENJOY!**

It has been exactly seven years and 360 days. Naruto began as a young child and has not seen Konohagakure since his birthday seven years and 360 days ago. The summons had found common ground in this boy and his growth was astounding. From the day he left, Naruto put everything he had into his training. Of all the things that Hiruzen had given him, this was the only thing he could use every day. Naruto greatly missed Sarutobi, but Kakashi and Jiraiya visited now and then. In those long years, Naruto grew up in a harsh but loving environment. The many summons trained him mercilessly. But when they weren't training, the summons showed him love and compassion that he would not have gotten back in the village. The one thing they couldn't instill in Naruto was the loyalty of a true shinobi. He was very loyal to his friends and precious people, but not growing up in the village left a void where his loyalty should have been. This didn't mean he wouldn't be loyal, it just meant that he needed to become loyal. Now, 5 days from his return, Naruto was ready, to face his village, Sarutobi, and the rest of the world.

0000000000000000000000

"Naruto, we have trained you for 8 years now. After contacting Sarutobi, you are to leave in four hours. You will be given housing and be placed on a genin team. I believe it is Kakashi's team; you are going to be with the Uchiha and Haruno. With this training, you are at jonin level but we want you to conceal your abilities as much as possible. Now, I give you your last gift from the summons. Chose a summon scroll and prepare to leave. All of them are options for you but you must only choose one." And with those last words from Enma, Naruto rose, took a scroll, and walked away.

0000000000000000000000

**(He was reverse summoned into the surrounding forests of Konohagakure)**

_I am so glad to be back. I finally get to see Jiji again. As wonderful as the Summon's world is, I miss the vast forests and bustle of the markets. _Naruto was racing through the trees on his way to the village. Today was October tenth, the day of the festival and his birthday. He arrived at the village gates and was met by the guards; after showing his papers, Naruto raced to the Hokage tower.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in" called Sarutobi. These last years had been hard on the old man, but he was as strong as ever and still fighting paperwork. "Hokage-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." " I am afraid I do not recognize you, so whom do I have the pleasure of reacquainting myself with?" ; "I am hurt ojii, how could you not recognize your favorite student?"

"Naruto, . . . NARUTO! You are back, I am so glad to see you well my boy, and with a summon scroll no less. I hope that the village is everything you remember." ; "I am glad to say it is not what I remember but non the less, I missed it. Sow how is the war on paperwork going?" commented Naruto. "I am losing no matter what i do, but none of this, you have been away for eight years, and you have grown as it it were ten. Tell me of your many adventures." said Hiruzen.

"Well, it started off with me learning about the summons and the summon's world. Apparently there are way more summons out there than our modern world has summoners. We have lost many, such as the cat, the boar, and the bird. But the world they live in is unlike any other. Every summon's specific land is unique and the land itself moves. One day the monkeys share a border with the toads, and the next, the dogs." rambled Naruto. "And my training was boring at first. I learned many languages and history. It was essentially an academy just for me, and I learned much more there than I would have here. Because of this, I have excellent Chakra control. The vast amount I usually hold normally makes genjutsu impossible, but I was trained so hard and well, that I have enough control to cast almost any genjutsu. But as you know, I am not a big genjutsu user. After my "academy days", I was put through the most brutal and diverse training. I trained and learned with all 14 of the summons' bosses and have mastered almost every style of summon taijutsu. Seeing as I was gifted with large chakra pools, they saw fit to drain them daily, teaching me multitudes of ninjutsu. Some of the trickier ones they had Kakashi and Jiraiya help me with. In the end, I mastered everything they wanted of me and more."

"Onto the pressing topic, the fox. I can control the fox up to four tails. I have not been able to break past that, but at least it does not burn my skin off like the first times I tried. I also understand that I am not yet a shinobi of the Leaf. I assume you want to test me?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, as much as I believe you will succeed in any situation, I must get a handle for your abilities. And another thing, what are your chakra affinities?" called Sarutobi. "Well my affinity is for wind, and in a very powerful way, but I have a few surprises for you." replied Naruto. " I am sure you do. Well seeing as this is done with, go home. It has been a while and your new apartment is waiting. Enjoy the festival and expect to see me within the week regarding your test." Naruto nodded. "Thank you sensei. I am glad to be back." Naruto started to leave but not before the old man could smile.

00000000000000000000

Naruto was walking the streets back to his apartment and taking in the sites. _It has been eight years since I've seen these places, walked down these roads, and seen these people. I wonder if Teuchi and Ayame remember me? _thought Naruto as he walked over to the ramen stand. As he sat down, Ayame walked over. "Welcome to Ichiraku's, how may I help you today?" ; "I haven't had ramen in eight years, so I would like a very large bowl of your best please." replied Naruto. "Coming right up sir." _Has it been that long that people don't remember me at all? I will have to make an impact. _"One large miso ramen! Enjoy." she said. "Thank you Ayame. Tell Teuchi his cooking is as great as ever." replied a smiling Naruto. "And just how do you know us?" Ayame asked. "It has only been eight years since I last ate here." said the blond ninja.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, WHISKER MARKS! _"TEUCHI! Get in here, Naruto is back!"

00000000000000000000

Naruto spent the next week observing more than anything else. But having just come from the summons' world, he was somewhat short on supplies. Naruto went to the forge and bought the weirdest supplies. He had the usual kunai and shuriken kit, but he also bought a very large sword, a set of grey and red uniforms, scrolls, and weights; lots and lots of weights. Now adequately supplied, Naruto left to return his new goods. He changed into his new garbs, strapped on his sword and sealed away the weights. Not a usual seal, but one that still allowed the original mass to be felt. Wearing his multitudes of "fun", Naruto set off.

Later that week; Naruto used the Body Flicker jutsu to arrive in the Hokage tower. "Please tell the Hokage I am here" he said to the secretary. "Of course, one moment please. . . . He is ready to see you." and with that Naruto walked into the office.

"Hokage-sama. I am ready for the assessment." Naruto spoke calmly and clearly. "I am sure you are. And so what areas would you like tested, hmm?" replied Sarutobi. "I believe Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and the academy exam." ; "Kenjutsu hmm. Well I know the written exam would be pointless but I would like to add one more. You will lead a mission to prove teamwork and leadership skills. I will have the first four tests in the arena in one hour." stated Hiruzen. "Hai, jiji." and with that Naruto shushined away.

000000000000000000000

"Welcome Shinobi Council, we are here today to test the abilities of a soon to be Leaf shinobi. I believe introductions are in order" boomed the Third. "Thank you Hokage-sama. Good Afternoon council, many of you will not recognize me, and those that do, I am sure you never expected to see me. Now my name is probably next. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am here to prove myself to you that I can handle whatever this world has to offer to its shinobi. Let the instructors take the field." an equally loud Naruto heralded.

Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, Gekko, and then Kakashi entered the field. "I believe we agreed to four tests in the arena, might I ask, who is the extra?" questioned Naruto. "I will be analyzing and assessing, not fighting." proclaimed Kakashi. "And now may all but Naruto and Kurenai exit the field." called out the Third.

Naruto lept down onto the field and the other instructors left the field."I look forward to this. Go ahead Kurenai."

"As do I. **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!**" Naruto was seemingly wrapped in a tree that was slowly squeezing him. "And now feel your power work against you." Naruto seemingly walked out of the tree and the arena became a sky filled with smoke and fire. As he continued to walk, his outline started to become that of the fox, orange-red and burning. His eyes were the only sharp feature as he continued to walk over to Kurenai. As he expanded the genjutsu, the spectators began to see this as well. Many of them began to fear what they believed was the fox coming out. Naruto just kept walking until he was in front of Kurenai giving off enough KI to send her to her knees. "_**Your doom is imminent. Give up mortal. . ." **_

The way he spoke made it seem as if he wasn't a mortal himself. Kurenai passed out and Naruto ended the genjutsu. The arena returned to as it was and Naruto hadn't moved. Kurenai just lay on the ground, out cold.

"I believe Naruto clearly displayed genjutsu ability, seeing as he escaped an A rank and then proceeded to turn it against Kurenai." Kakashi said. "Very Good. Next text will be Kenjutsu." called Sarutobi. Kurenai was escorted off by a very pissed Anko as Gekko Hayate strode into place. "Hayate, I am honored to see someone of such high caliber." spoke Naruto. "I am honored meet you as well, Naruto. Let us begin."

Naruto didn't draw a sword; he just adjusted his gloves. Gekko was no fool and so proceeded with caution. He swung tried to test out Naruto. The first strikes were dodged without any effort and so Gekko proceeded to increase the complexity of his movements. Naruto just dodged and used his gloves to glance off hits. "I see I am well matched for speed. Please draw your sword Naruto-san." With that, a streak flew towards Gekko. He just managed to raise his sword before Naruto decapitated him. With this, Naruto pushed Hayate on the defensive. This did not last as Gekko started to channel chakra into his weapon. Burning in Chakra fuelled fire, Gekko came down on top of Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch, or even move it seemed. The crowd gasped.

_Did I really miss, or did he just move that fast?_

"You didn't miss. It was a combination of Fuuton and evasiveness on my part. First I pushed you out of the way with Fuuton chakra so as to miss my head, and then I moved at speeds that the Raikage would have trouble matching." claimed Naruto as he let Gekko reset. "There is no way a _boy_ could use chakra manipulation." sneered one of the civilian council members. But no one else spoke as they watched intently. "Let us resume, shall we?" Gekko nodded and before he could do anything else, Naruto has his blade to Gekko's neck. Now even Kakashi was stunned by the speed. "I do believe I win, but for the sake of skill and style observations, let us continue."

Naruto walked back to his place and stood in a stance no one had seen before. As Gekko returned to stance, Naruto shot at him at well above jonin speeds. His blade was all but a streak as he pounded at Gekko's openings. He hit with almost every strike, but made sure to only tap Hayate. After about a minute of this, Naruto launched backwards and began to channel chakra into his blade. **"Kenjutsu no Kami: Revered Strike!" **Naruto Stood still and everyone watched as the blade gained as second field of chakra around it. Only this field grew and moved as if on its own. Naruto was rooted to the spot but the new chakra sword flew at Hayate and stopped right below his rib cage, not giving any chance to block or bodge.

"Kenjutsu match, Naruto!"

Kakashi was shocked as he announced this. Not only were there no hand signs, his sharingan picked up what was almost another life force in that last attack. "I would like to challenge Gai in taijutsu next Hokage-sama." called up Naruto. "Very well. Gai, the stage is yours." replied Jiji. Hayate bowed to Naruto and left. Gai lept from the stands into the field and gave his trademark smile, "That was a very youthful match Naruto, I hope you have a lot of fire left for our match, as I am not going easy."

"I should hope not. Not before we begin, I suggest we both take off our weights." Naruto said. Gai nodded and tossed his leg weights to the side with a huge crash. Naruto just took off his belt, undershirt, and headband. **(It is a summoner's headband with the kanji for his summon. Not telling which one :) **They each made craters larger than Gai's. Then Naruto, now shirtless, exposed several_ tattoos?_ When he applied chakra to them, they faded away and left a faint outline. (Guess who blushed; the Hyuuga stalker, Ino, and even TenTen.) "We may now proceed Gai-san." Naruto took no distinguishable stance as Gai charged at him. Without his weights, Gai was moving at the same speed Naruto used during the second half of his kenjutsu match. Surprisingly, Naruto was just glancing off or dodging hits as if they were nothing. After a few minutes, Gai decided to up the ante and opened the first celestial gate. Naruto now seemed somewhat interested. He had done this himself in training, but found that it was unnecessary at this point. Gai resumed his attack and Naruto continued in the same manner, just at equivalent speeds. "Naruto, begin to attack, we need more than a perfect dodge to assess you." called Kakashi. He was amazed by the display but was correct in his statement.

With this, Naruto took up a stance he shouldn't be able to use, the Juuken. "Style One; Juuken!" Now if they weren't watching before, the council ninja were very interested. Gai laughed and continued to attack. Naruto just proceeded to stab Gai with his fingers and show that he could use the style. Naruto knew that with gates open, Gai would just reopen the points, but that was not the goal.

"Style two; Beast!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly fell to all fours. Now Tsume was very curious as to what he was planning on doing with the Inuzuka beast style. Naruto launched himself forward and ended up tackling Gai, who currently had two gates open. With this, Naruto spun and drilled Gai to the ground. Despite being at need inhuman speeds, Naruto managed to keep perfect control of the style and show off what it could really do. Gai was pissed and so went up to four gates. Not something anyone but Kakashi had seen. Now Naruto took his FAVORITE stance, the Animal King stance. "Style Three; Animal King!" No one knew what the HELL it was, but they knew it was not to be taken lightly. Kakashi and Hiashi were the only ones capable of seeing the fight at this point, and were amazed to see Naruto surpassing Gai's speed and land blow after blow. First Naruto was savage and landing with huge blows, but randomly changed to precise slices and stabs and then into a grapple, showing off moves seemingly from a range of animalistic styles. Gai thought he had the advantage when Naruto latched onto him and started to use the Lotus, but Naruto was counting on it and as soon as they were in the air, spread his arms like wings. He proceeded to kick and tackle Gai until they began their descent. with this, Naruto kept his arms spread and Gai saw that Naruto was not falling as he should be. Gai was headed down alone and crashed, hard. Naruto then did something crazy. He dove headfirst, arms back, straight into the crater and Gai. Kakashi saw what would be described as a spear or beak made of chakra around his head. Medics were on the field now and rushed to the crater. When the dust cleared, they saw Gai over Naruto's shoulder, with Naruto no worse for wear.

Once the medics had left, the civilians were calling for his disqualification, death, and other punishments for cheating due to the fact that they could not see the fight. Kakashi whispered into Hiruzen's ear what happened during the near invisible portion of the match. Sarutobi listened and seemed very shocked by what Kakashi said. "I declare Naruto the winner! Any complaints will be denied. Naruto, do you want a break before your last test?" called out the Third.

"I do not need a break Hokage-sama, please send in Ero-Sennin." replied the blonde. Many people gasped at what he called Jiraiya and Hiruzen laughed. Jiraiya shushined in with a large tick mark on his head. "Gaki, you will pay for that one. Now face my FIRE! **Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto didn't make any hand sign, just raised his hand and sent forth a burst of air. The fire died. The crowd was again astonished as fire trumps wind. "My turn, **Fuuton no Kami; Solid Wind!" **Some of the crowd laughed as they didn't see anything. But laughter died as they realized Jiraiya couldn't move. "**Suiton: Tsunami from HELL!**" Jiraiya was released as the new jutsu took effect. A wall of black water was pulled from the air around Naruto and was currently racing towards Jiraiya. "**Doton: Mud Wall!" **Jiraya called. His wall appeared and was just as soon gone as the water obliterated his wall and continued towards him. Then it stopped, mid wave, about to crest. "Can't have you done yet Ero-Sennin." the water receded into the air again and Jiraiya was dumbfounded. Not Even the Nidaime could return water to the air. "**Raiton: Storm God!**", "**Summoning Jutsu; Stone Toads Stomach"** The lightning came down in thick bolts and left hole after hole in the wall of flesh. Jiraiya just gave up then and there, no one had beaten his jutsu and seeing Naruto do just that, he wasn't going try anything else.

"Fine Gaki, you win. In three moves no less. Sensei, I believe he passed, do you agree?" everyone took a minute to absorb the fact that Naruto trumped Jiraiya so easily. "I do believe so. Congratulations, you are officially Jonin level and we will discuss more later. As for now, I believe you have some fans and questions. This test is officially over and Naruto is an official Konohagakure ninja." boomed Sarutobi. He and Kakashi then shushined out to go over what they saw today.

Naruto just gave a smile before collecting his clothes weights, and reapplying the _tattoos._

00000000000000000000000

**I am also pushing back the chunin exams to after this, because at fourteen, they should have already happened. BUT You know you want to see Gaara and Orochimaru get their asses kicked. Until next time, **

**BOMBSHELL: I do not hate NaruHina, but this will we NaruIno. Get at me flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love For One's Country**

**Again, the genin are 14 not twelve. The adults are the same age. This chapter will go over his final test. Don't hate me, this is my first story and after reading hundreds of others, I realize I sacrifice a good plot and description for grammar. trying to fix that. Also, more reviews please. I need help with loose ends and and side arcs.**

At the stadium

Naruto went around to the several craters and collected his clothing as well as reapplying the seals on his body, giving the impression of tattoos. Once he had finished, he considered shushining out of the stadium, but the growing crowd he saw would not be happy about that. With a sigh, he made his way over to the exit to meet the crowd. The first person to rush up to him was Lee shouting something about youth and fire, and right about now Naruto wished that the youthful fire would burn him, but unfortunately not.

After Lee shut up, Tsume gave him a very feral growl. Naruto, having dealt with dog summons, knew that he had to assert himself so he let a little KI slip as he gave a demonic growl back. Tsume, for all her dominance, shut up and looked away. Naruto 1, Tsume 0.

The civilian council wanted nothing to do with him, especially since they didn't have any good information on him. The last time they saw the boy, he was being beaten ragged. Thus they muttered darkly as they left the stadium. This left the rest of the ninja council and some of the younger ninja. The Akimichis had left to get lunch. Hiashi walked up to Naruto and gave him his hardest glare, which Naruto sent right back. "I demand to know how you came into possession of my clans style. Not one of my clan would teach you, leading me to believe you stole it without permission."

"Ha, your arrogance will not help Hiashi-_san_. Anyone who has seen a chunin exam or even a spar would be able to copy all but the most advanced katas easily. Seeing as I am a master of many styles, yours was just one I picked up during my training. Hate to say it, but it isnt very good if the opponent is faster. So if you don't mind, I believe other clans have questions for me." And with that, Naruto left Hiashi fuming.

"I DEMAND you tell me!" screamed Hiashi. Not used to being denied, he cracked and let his anger get him. "Wouldn't you love to know, Hiashi-teme." and with that, Hiashi stormed out.

Inoichi nodded to Naruto and no words were necessary. Shikaku said something about being a troublesome blonde, accidentally pissing off Inoichi. Naruto left them to argue as he went over to see the younger ninja. Ino was starry eyed and fawning, slightly annoying and scaring Naruto. Sasuke was brooding and on the inside yelled _I deserve that power. I am the Almighty Uchiha! I will TAKE HIS POWER! _and then his face went pale as in his head he heard, _**I dare you to take my power you arrogant brat. Between my training and my tenant, I wouldn't have to make a single handsign to crush you. So next time you think about taking power, remember that I just might take those underdeveloped eyes of yours.**_

No one knew what happened to Sasuke, but he ran back to his clan compound with fear in his eyes as if the Shinigami were after him. Naruto chuckled. After some arguments with his _tenant_, he picked up on how to make his voice very demonic and even project thoughts. Unfortunately, only weak minded people could be so easily read and scared.

Neji huffed and walked away with a hesitant TenTen following behind. Lee said something about training and letting his fires of youth burn brightly before he and Gai started the Demonic Sunset Beach Genjutsu, so vile and evil that all the ninja, even Naruto cringed. They left to run laps around the village. Sakura had looked confused as to why Sasuke ran away. She figured it was Naruto's fault. Despite seeing his power, her inner fangirl won against logic.

"YOU BAKA! You did something to my Sasuke! I will hurt you for that!" The banshee swung at him and suddenly stopped as a kunai brushed her throat. Looking around, she saw a sword aimed for her stomach and a kunai poised to decapitate her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not only am I a jonin, but I don't take kindly to being attacked. Everyone take this as a warning, no further attacks will go unpunished." Naruto stepped back and resealed his weapons. Five minutes after his tests, and people already wanted to hit him. He tried to push those thoughts from his head. He was to become a loyal Leaf shinobi. He couldn't hate the genin because of a stupid fangirl.

Sakura cried and ran away. This left Kiba, Hinata, Ino starry-eyes, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hana Inuzuka. Kiba was scared of this kid that made his mother look like a pup, and so hid behind Hana. Hana didn't seem scared, but was apprehensive. Who was this kid that could use their style and scare her mother? Deciding to find out, "Hello Naruto. I am Hana Inuzuka and this is my brother Kiba. My triplets and I were very impressed with your skills and were curious as to how you learned our fighting style. Would you mind sharing?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled. She was pretty, a little old for him, but she was also smart enough not to accuse him of stealing while still looking for where he got their style. _This ought to rock these genin. And maybe her as well. _"Well, as you now, I haven't been here in 8 years. In that time, I trained with many summons, including the dogs and wolves. Your clan has summoned them on numerous occasions and so they were able to teach me most of your style. It is not as quiet as I would like, but the savage nature does appeal to me." Leaving off with a feral grin; he watched as the numerous faces contorted from shock to confusion. Hana was impressed and somewhat shocked by his answer. Kiba was cowering like a leaf in the wind. Hinata was somewhat scared of his feral side. Shikamaru said something about troublesome blondes, and Shino raised an eyebrow. A whole EYEBROW! Ino just continued to fawn over him.

Hana asked nothing else and Kiba was begging her to leave with him. She gave one last smile, not quite feral but not quite normal, and left. Naruto looked her up and down and thought _Hell with being older, she is totally my type. Smart, strong and yet somewhat wild. Wonder what the rest of the ninja here are like. _Ino was dragged away by her dad, while still starry- eyed looking at HER Naruto. Naruto held back a shudder. Shikamaru said he was going to cloud watch and so he left. Shino nodded and proceeded to leave. Hinata was still scared of Naruto and so excused herself as she ran off.

_And I thought they would bombard me with questions. Seeing that it is about, 1400, I am going to train. _**Kage Bushin! **500 clones appeared and Naruto divided them into groups. 100 would henge into random shinobi and go to the library, never could learn too much. 50 started to scout the village and memorize every street, tree, and person. 150 went to training ground 7 to work on kunai balancing, the hardest form of chakra control. 100 went to work on their elemental manipulation. And finally, 100 went to work on his taijutsu, working on specific styles, mixing styles, and analyzing weaknesses.

Naruto went to eat. Unlike the Naruto we know and love, he went hunting and foraging in the surrounding forests. He ended up with a rabbit, a squirrel and several leafy greens. The summons beat into his head that natural food was the best, but he still couldn't get used to the bugs the toads ate. So with his catch, he cleaned and cooked it for a nice lunch. As he ate outside the walls of Konoha, he enjoyed the calm of the forest. The city was too loud for his liking and so decided to find several places within the walls that were quiet. Finishing his meal, he met up with one of the scout clones. After telling them to disperse, he meditated on the new information. Konoha was vast, but his mental map had no holes and was well detailed. Deciding to see the Hokage about his upcoming assignment, he shushined.

Knocking on the door, "Enter! Ah, Naruto. I am glad you are here. After discussing some of the more intense moments in your test, I am glad to see such progression. I almost think you rival Itachi. Anyhow, before we get into politics of your position, you have one last test. I will let you put together a team for this mission. You are going to Rice country to track down my old apprentice, Orochimaru. He has several bases there and I want as much information as you can get. If the opportunity appears, destroy bases as you see fit, but this mission can take no more than three weeks, so plan accordingly. You will leave a week from today, so I expect your team to be chosen within the next four days. This is an A rank mission, choose wisely."

"Of course sama, but you mentioned politics earlier, what did you mean?" asked Naruto. "Naruto, you know your parents were powerful and both of clans. You are now a jonin and must take the council seat for the Uzumaki Namikaze clan. Unfortunately, I realize you are unprepared. I will try and help you, but you need to study up on the current laws." said Sarutobi. "And before you leave, you must know you fall under C.R.A. "

That night, he slowly dispelled groups of clones. The library clones took a while to sort through, and unfortunately they only glanced at the laws. The taijutsu effectively figured out which styles worked best with him. He had been experimenting for months and finally cracked it. He figured it was due to the fights today. His Animal King Style he created, worked off different animal styles he had studied. Different aspects and stances were mixed together, but he could flow from one to another flawlessly. It was quick, savage, and random. The manipulation and ninjutsu had it down to the point that Daitoppa was very powerful, despite being D rank. The chakra control group had had several clones run out of chakra before they failed, a great sign. Many others had very long periods of balance. Absorbing all of that, and sorting it for about an hour, Naruto decided on some sleep before searching for a reasonable team.

The next morning, Naruto decided to skip his workouts. After 8 years, he should get one day break. He set 25 clones to search the village for potential team mates. Seeing as this was A rank, he was also looking at the jonin. 25 more went back to the library to read up on laws and other useful topics. The real Naruto went and purchased a Bingo Book. He decided research on his fellow ninja as well as enemy was necessary. Suspecting that the council had yet to trust him, he Kawarimied with a clone and hid so as to follow the ANBU following him. While reading the Bingo book and following the ANBU, looking somewhat like a certain ninja with Gravity Defying Hair, he read and followed until his clone dispelled. apparently some of the civilians recognised the _demon_ they were so fond of and taken it upon themselves to attack. The ANBU were now on alert seeing as their target was not actually what they were following. Naruto was very displeased that even as a ninja and not being there for 8 years, they still wanted him dead, enough to break the law.

Seeing as the ANBU were about to panic, Naruto decided to stop by. "Hey guys, does that happen with all the ninja, or do I just have all the fans?" If the ANBU weren't on alert before, they were now. 4 heads turned his way and he just continued to read. " How did you evade us? and how did we not sense you?" the Boar mask questioned incredulously. "Oh , you know, shadow clone Kawarimi trick and then I am actually a clone, same trick, with the bare minimum chakra so suppressing my signature is second nature. So I take it that the civilians just _love _me in particular? Great. Anyway, would anybody here know a good place for lunch?" The ANBU would have looked like retards with the facial expressions they were showing, or not showing as they luckily had their masks on. Boar was the first to wake from his stupor. "Well Uzumaki-san, there is a Dango shop two streets over. But I ask that you let us tail you. I understand you are aware of us, but we still need to observe you and the villagers reaction to you. I realize you may put on a show for us, but we also must make note of villagers reactions, such as the unfortunate one moments ago."

Naruto looked up from his book and sighed. Today was already not the greatest. "Well, I am a clone, but I will inform Boss of this. If you are going to tail me, I am going to stick with you so that if you or I have questions, they can be answered, Deal?" The ANBU shook their heads and Naruto made a clone. Giving a nod, it dispersed, notifying all the clones of what was happening. The real Naruto came out of shadows in a nearby alley and released his henge. He was no longer the homely woman gathering herbs. Naruto grabbed his book, which was not the Bingo book but the infamous Icha Icha he received from Jiraiya the last time they met. He proceeded over to the Dango shop and bought lunch. The rest of the day, he just walked around and observed.

It was late so Naruto used a shushin to return home. Once there, he had his clones dispel. He learned a lot from the library clones and decided to make a permanent squad to read daily. The laws sucked, but at least he knew them. His observation clones then dispelled showing him the prospective ninja for his team. He was very interested in Kakashi Hatake. Despite the fact that he was an elite jounin, Naruto wanted to ask him. Not willing to ask a clan head, he was sorely disappointed in the selection of fine ninja. Asuma was a good candidate, but being the Hokage's son, Naruto assumed he wouldn't go. Better to ask anyway. Maito Gai was another good candidate but fell into the same group as Kakashi. Yugao Uzuki was the best candidate he found so far within his bounds. She was probably ANBU, but other than that, a good ninja that would work well on the team he was developing. Not many others stood out, but he decided to watch Hana Inuzuka anyway. Hoping to be pleasantly surprised by the hunter-nin, he made another clone to track her. Lastly he dispelled the clone that was with the ANBU team. He learned a lot about certain people and the village in general from the clone, as well as a perfect recall of the entire Bingo book.

Naruto set up 5 clones to watch over him and do regular sweeps to keep tabs as he slept. Deciding that the forest sounds were much easier on his ears than the town. he unsealed some camping equipment and proceeded to sleep in the Great Forest.

In the new dawn, Naruto sent his squad to the library, a few to watch and observe, one to stick with the ANBU that would watch him until he left for the mission, and a few hundred to train. He decided to start his workout. Having superior reflexes and senses took work. He personally increased his seals on his body to 10G for the workout as opposed to the regular 5Gs. He then activated the resistance seal on his cloak to catch wind and increase drag. With this started, he essentially started Maito Gai's workout with the addition of clones randomly attacking him and setting up traps to keep him aware and sharp. The clones worked on everything from jutsu to chakra control. Once done with the physical workout at about noon, he began sense magnification. This he accomplished through natural means, setting up sounds or smells hundreds of yards out and had to pinpoint them. His clones continued until they dispelled later in the day, giving Naruto random flashes of memories. His Fuuinjutsu clones were starting the basics and trying to replicate the gravity seals Jiraiya gave him.

After they all had dispelled, Naruto began to run through the lists of ninja he was considering for the mission. He wanted a team, not individuals, so that knocked out several ninja he deemed unfit. His list so far was Yugao and Kakashi, as Gai was too loud, and Asuma not good enough with a team. Hoping his clones today and tomorrow made finds, Naruto set out to gather more food. After having a hand caught and picked meal, he decided to search for those quiet places within the walls he so desired. Finding only one, and better yet, a public one, he decided that he needed a house or at least a camp outside of the walls. He spent the rest of the day searching for a good place and beginning construction of the hut.

When he dispelled the clones for the night, he made an interesting discovery. One of them had found a tunnel that lead to an underground base filled with scrolls and bodies. Realizing this was not an official ninja base, he decided to take it up with Hokage tomorrow. Naruto again set up a few clones and went to sleep. Dam he loved that stupid Jutsu.

The Next day Naruto informed Hokage-jiji of the base. After telling the Hokage he could analyze and clear it out for him, Hokage gave him the _mission_, deeming it a B rank that unfortunately Naruto couldn't be paid for because he wasn't official yet. Naruto assured him that this was not a problem, as long as he could use the base. Sarutobi had no problems with this and so began Naruto's exploration. He had clones seal up everything he found inside the base. Using a technique he created years ago, the clones made copies of every scroll and book in there, for _later use. _After informing Hiruzen of his findings and delivering the sealed items, the Hokage said, "Based on what you've told me, this was a base of my former student, Orochimaru. As you should know, he committed several unforgivable crimes and is now a missing-nin." Naruto just shook his head. Now being a fourteen year old boy, he also was very interested in what Orochimaru had done. He figured his notes he copied would tell him. Naruto looked back up at the aging Hokage and nodded.

After the meeting, Naruto again made his squads to scout and two library squads, one for the Konoha library, and one for his new personal library stored in his new base. Naruto decided to train again and then meditated. Finding a nice calm spot in the middle of the woods covered in shadows, Naruto sat and thought. He was still not in love with this village. He respected it and knew he had to serve it, but that undying fire of loyalty and love was not there. Deciding that there was nothing he could do now, he focused on the village itself, and how it worked. Being around summons and nature, he never got a good measure of his strength or others' for that matter. He was sad that he could have very few people his age to compete with.

Deciding to head in for the night, he dispelled the clones and did one final check over his roster for the mission. If he could get them, great, if not, there were back ups.

Kakashi Hatake

Yugao Uzuki

Hana Inuzuka

With this list, he repeated his pattern and then fell asleep.

After obtaining permission to summon his team, Naruto sent clones to notify the team. They were to meet in three days for a three week recon mission. Kakashi immediately bought more copies of his Icha Icha, Hana decided to restock her supplies, and Yugao went to see the Hokage personally. When she entered, she bowed. "Hokage-sama, I wish to know why I was chosen for this mission. I am ANBU and not well informed on this Uzumaki boy." Sarutobi just sat there with his pipe. "Yugao, I understand you are ANBU, but this is a double mission for you. You and Kakashi will be observing Naruto to gauge his skills further, and test him. This mission is a test of his abilities with teamwork and leadership. That is why you are part of the mission. I allowed Naruto to form a team, and I used this chance to put an ANBU close by to observe him without him being aware. The ANBU team that trailed him was found the first day and so we do not have a great read on the boy. You are not known to be ANBU to him and so we can use this." Sarutobi picked up the pipe again and left Yugao to think. She nodded and left without further questions.

10 minutes before the team was set to leave, Kakashi was not there. Go figure. Yugao was getting impatient with the cyclops when a Naruto clone arrived via shushin holding a depressed Kakashi. "I still had three hours of reading." Yugao just turned around and headed out the gate. Naruto followed suit, dragging Kakashi. Hana and her triplets laughed at the scene before them and then followed. The four people raced off through the trees towards Rice country. After a few hours, Naruto decided to make a few clones to go scouting ahead. These produced no results for the rest of the day. They eventually stopped for the night and set up camp. Naruto volunteered to take first shift, then Yugao took second, Kakashi got third, and Hana took last.

The next day, they entered Rice country. Knowing the location of one base, the group split up. Hana and Kakashi searching for another base, Naruto and Yugao collecting information from the known one. Naruto left a shadow clone with Kakashi and vice versa. As soon as they split, Naruto lead Yugao to the edge of the woodline where they scouted for patrols and traps. Naruto sent forth a shadow clone to the door and proceeded to kill the guard and hide him. The clone henged into the guard and then signalled for them to come. The two people and the Kakashi clone entered the base and decided to stick together. They first came up on a few barron bedrooms. Then a mess hall. And finally, the research facility. Naruto went to check the books and scrolls. Kakashi II went to read over the computer information. And Yugao went to inspect the test. She came across beds and test tubes filled with sleeping or unconscious bodies. Naruto used his special technique, **Ninpo: Printing Press**, to copy all of the books and scrolls before sealing them away. Kakashi II memorized all the data he could with his Sharingan leaving barely enough chakra to keep from dispelling. Yugao noted the various names on the medical charts on each bed. One of the girls started to wake up and Yugao rushed over to silence her. Naruto beat her to it and just covered her mouth. "Why didn't you kill her. She will alert the guards." scolded Yugao. Naruto looked up and said, "She will know more about the experiments and his overall goals. And judging from this place, she isn't a willing participant. I am going to make shadow clones to take all of those that are saveable. We have what we came for. Once everyone is clear, I will blow this place to hell and dispel Kakashi II. Any questions?"

Yugao gave Naruto a hard glare and went to work identifying saveable people. She counted 13 others and Naruto proceeded to make 14 clones. After disabling two guards, Naruto had his clones and Yugao leave. Naruto gave a nod to the Kakashi II before starting a rather large set of hand seals. By the time everyone was clear, Naruto was done. **Doton: Devouring Earth Colossus! ** The entire base was overturned devoured by the earth itself. Yugao was suddenly worried when Naruto didn't show up after a few minutes. "Kakashi, where did he go?" Kakashi just kept staring. POOF! Naruto was standing where Kakashi had just been. "I used him as a substitute. I had to make sure no Doton users survived before I undid the henge. The real Kakashi is now aware of the situation. My clone also dispelled telling me that they too found a base and collected more notes. They lack the ninjutsu to eliminate it, so we set a meeting point. We need to move north for about an hour. I will continue to carry the captives. Lets go."

Yugao took it in for a second and then nodded. As they began to move, the girl who had woken earlier began to wake again. Naruto II began to inform her of what was going on. The girl, about Naruto's age, just stared and nodded. The team met up and set up a large camp. Naruto then left to finish off the other base. He used a Suiton technique and again, used a Kakashi clone as substitute. The team set up watches and then got some sleep.

The next day, the one awake girl and several others that had been woken informed the team that they could keep up. Naruto made clones for the others and some to set up a perimeter around the now awake people. They made it back to Konoha in three days. The guards were surprised to see Naruto and 13 strangers back so soon after getting an extended mission. The rescued people all left for the hospital with Hana. The rest of the team, including the one rescued girl, made their way to the Hokage's office.

"Come in." called Sarutobi. Kakashi. Yugao, and Naruto filed in. Naruto stepped forward and gave his report. Sarutobi sat quietly until he ended. "I see that your mission was very successful and your plans well thought out. I will discuss with your teammates and from there decide on the final verdict. Thank you. You may leave, and when you do, send in the girl you rescued." Naruto bowed and turned to leave. When he left, the girl entered. "Now, please tell us your name and how you came to be one of many people under _his _experimentation." The girl, very nervous mind you, looked around and ended up staring at the old Hokage for a while. His warm smile broke her out of her stupor. "My name is Haku Yuki. When I was seven, My father and the town killed my mother and tried to kill me for having what they called a bloodline. I was forced into a corner and felt completely helpless. I then felt a surge of power. When I looked up, everyone was dead. I ran away and one day was captured by a boy with silver hair. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was on a medical bed. I have very few memories from there because I was constantly knocked out and tested upon. Of the few things I remember, a tall pale man was hovering over me whispering crazy things like immortality and power. He said I would be an excellent vessel for him and he wanted my power." At this point, Haku was bawling. Hiruzen stood up and comforted her. "Do not fear child, I will make sure he does not get near you again. Now i need to know what he was doing and experimenting with."

The girl looked up at him and nodded. "He took a lot of blood samples and tried to force me to use my powers. I didn't want to and he laughed as he continued to injure me in an attempt to force me to use it. I never did and he was preparing to do something to be before Naruto rescued me." Sarutobi nodded and continued to hold her. She finally stopped crying and let Sarutobi return to his seat. "If you want, I can offer you a place to stay temporarily. I'm sure someone would be more than happy to take you in. Now if you could please leave the room, my secretary will help you find a place." Haku nodded and left.

The two ninja and the Hokage then discussed Naruto's performance. Despite only taking a week, Kakashi and Yugao agreed the mission was well done and successful, confirming Hiruzen's beliefs and solidifying his decision to make Naruto's rank official.

With Haku, she had stepped out of the office and gone back to where the secretary was seated. Naruto was sitting down in that same area. "So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked. Haku looked a little nervous, but replied, "I am supposed to find someone who can take me in temporarily. He didn't say much about afterwards." Haku looked down as she realized she might have to leave and had no idea where to go. "Well then it's a good thing I waited for you. If you would like, you could stay with me. I don't exactly have a house, but a small camp set up just outside the walls. Also, I was not sure how well you knew the others but they are being treated in the hospital and will be taken care of later." Haku looked very confused, and then very happy. "Thank you so very much. I would love to have a place to stay." She ran over and hugged him very tightly, slightly choking him. "G..reat. c..could you l..let m..e go please?" Haku blushed furiously and quickly detached. "Do you want to go now, or would you rather you saw the village first?" calmly asked Naruto. " I would like somewhere I can sleep if you don't mind." With that, Naruto led Haku out by her hand, ignorant of the shades of red coloring her face. Once he got to the section of the wall closest to his camp, he picked her up bridal style and lept over the wall. At this point she fainted. He chuckled and set her down on the bed. 20 shadow cloned poofed into existence and began building at a furious rate to make the hut more of a house.

**Hey guys and gals! I hope you like the chapter. No, no big fights yet. I have a plan though. So PLEASE REVIEW! I will say it again, REVIEWS please. the more I get, the faster chapters are posted. Also note the poll I posted. Thank you. **

**Nightwolf14**


End file.
